middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
White Uruks
Not to be confused with the White Uruks used by ShadowFyreLord during the Dragon Storm RP* The White Uruks are a fell race, even more savage and deadlier than the Black Uruks and the Uruk-Hai. Here's some info on them. Characteristics The White Uruks were named after their pale white skin. Think of Azog, but more pale; that's what a White Uruk looks like. They usually have pale white to gray skin with no hair and blue or yellow eyes. All of them have bulky muscles that are superior to the muscles of any other race of orc. There is a Special feature of the White Uruks that is very unique in which White Uruks can suck blood and gain power depending on the type of blood. The White Uruks originated from the Misty Mountains. Some say they were goblins mutated like the Great Goblin, but others say they we're created by the dark lord Morgoth. They lived a tough military life, and actually respected each other, unlike others orc races. They were similar to the Spartans. They were far more intelligent than any other race of orc; they hunted for large animals and feasted like kings. Today, they still live in the Misty Mountains, in a peak near the kingdom of Angmar. Military The White Uruks lived a tough military life, as stated above. When young Uruks reached age six, they were sent to military camps on the peaks of mountains, to test endurance. They were taught not to skirmish, but to support each other. At the age of twenty, Uruks who survived the hardcore training were sent to war. In a battle, they used mainly warhammers and battleaxes in battle. White Uruks, with their brute strength and superior weapons, won almost every battle. While the White Uruks had a very bad navy made of canoes their specialty was land combat. They are the go to faction for siegeing a castle as they have a wide variety of siege engines to decimate their oponents Units (Not the amount of them just description) Apocalypse: Rank 15 Gothmog: Rank 12 White Uruk Blood Knights: Rank 10 Usually 30 In number handpicked By Apocalypse Goblin Rangers: Light footed goblins that mimic the capabilities of rangers and taught how to survive well in the Lonelands and Misty Mountains. Are aalmost always scouters or Roamers of the land to ambush foes. Use bows hard leather armor thats white or green and brown depending on where they are assigned SwordMasters: Rank 7 Highly Skilled soldiers every strike is planned and their weapons are their slaves. Trained From Birth Dire Wolves: rank 4 Enhanced wargs after spending centuries in forodwaith Smart and have a tradeing with white uruks. Ravagers:Rank 8 White Uruks that ride Dire Wolves Will use hammers, Spears and lances Heavily armored Goblins: Rank 1 weak orcs basic units mass amounts Gobin Riders: Rank 3 Ride Wargs into battle The lighht calvary of The White Uruks will use spears swords and halberds White Uruk: Rank 4 Stronger than Black Uruks and Uruk-hai White Uruk Archers: Rank 4 Siege Catapults Dwarvish Battering Ram: Ram design stolen from the dwarves Ballistas Siege Tower: Pulled by trolls Warbat: Spies From Above also used to swarm enemies Siege Trolls: Trolls that are specifically used for Sieges (Listed Below) *Pushers: Push Siege weapons to their specified place *Catapult: Where catapults and goblins on their backs with metal gauntlets annhilating enemy walls and stomping soldiers *Ram: Wear heavy metal head piece made to ram gates or Big things Weapons Enemies/Allies Enemies * Goblins (Feud) * Numenoreans (Enemies) * Tyberous (Enemies) Allies * Mordor (Friends) * Angmar (Truce) * Evil Utumno (Allies) Category:Uruks Category:Races